Won't Stop
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: Always being portrayed as "Mature and Responsible", Mira Hoshi wishes to be her true self. Finding two eggs one day and three the next, Mira's "mature" life is long gone! Does her parents finally notice her? And what's with her gift? NagihikoxOC
1. First Change

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara! Though I do own Mira, Kenya and Mira's Charas

* * *

First Change:

How did this happen? How was it she was portrayed as a 'mature and responsible young lady'? She's only a preteen and she's considered a 'young lady'? Her parents never paid attention to her, no of course not, she was a 'mature and responsible young lady' and they directed all their attention to her baby brother—Kaito. Sure she envied him, but she understood in a way… He was only a baby… He needed the attention… But to completely ignore her was just painful for her. They constantly forget her age, birthday and sometimes forget she was even there! At school it was different—yet the same. She was admired for her maturity, only for her maturity. That's all she was—a 'mature and responsible young lady'.

Laying on her bed, Mira Hoshi the 'mature and responsible young lady', was about to cry. Cry because she was always tired because of this…this _portrayed self_. "Please, please… I wish this one time…this one time that I would be able to see who my true self is…what is my true self? Could I be able to be myself…for…once……?" She slowly trailed off as she drifted off to sleep in her dreamlands.

* * *

"Eggs…?" This was beyond strange for Mira. Waking up to find two different colored eggs in her bed? That was NOT normal…was it? Each one had its own color and design, picking one up Mira examined it.

"Could this be related to last night…?" She wondered as she got ready for school. Standing, ready, she stared at the eggs… "Might as well take them and see what happens…" Mira mumbled grabbing the eggs and stuffing them in her bag and headed to her school—Seiyo Academy.

* * *

Mira was the well-mannered, mature and responsible student that was every teacher's dream student… If only they knew her REAL self…but would she still be the dream student? That's what Mira as thought everyday.

Walking with her back straight and her head high she walked with her books in her left hand and her bag in the other, Mira noticed the students watching her, especially the gifted and good students, spreading rumors…None that was bad, though, just incorrect. Ignoring them, she walked to class and sat at her desk. Taking out her notebook, she started to study on her subjects.

"Look there's the guardians!" Mira overheard her classmates talking, as differently dressed students walked in, three were in her class: Rima, Amu, and Tadase. She knew their names, though that's all she knew. It was Tadase Hotori the student who occupied the King's chair of the Guardians—a group of students who represents the entire student body (at least that's what all students thought that's what the only do) that has the King's chair, Queen's Chair, Ace's Chair and the Jack's chair. He approached Mira who was still studying.

"Um—are you perhaps—…?" He started to say softly but Mira cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I'm Mira Hoshi, if that's what you wanted to know, Hotori-san. If not then I shall take my leave. I have some studying to do, and I do not need interruptions." Mira said in a matter-of-fact tone, as she closed her notebook, and stood from her seat with her books and bag in hand and left to the library, leaving the guardian there wondering what had just happened.

As Mira left the class room she made a turn and started to head to the library, she noticed a student, though Mira didn't hang around much to hear news about the students and their lives, Mira could tell this student was new, Mira could tell by the girl holding a sheet of paper and looking around as if she was trying to find a way. Shaking her head Mira was about to walk away till she heard a voice in her mind.

_"You don't want to be mature and responsible, eh? How `bout being more outgoing then!"_

Something came over Mira as she walked up to the girl and greeted her. "Hey! You're a new student right? I'm Mira Hoshi!" It was as if someone was controlling her body and voice. The new student looked a bit surprised, of course she heard of Mira even if it was her first day, she was surprised Mira greeted her so enthusiastically, but was happy Mira said hello to her.

"My name's Kenya Misako! I'm the new transfer student…" Mira mentally frowned. She didn't want to do this, but now she had to go through with what she started. What came over her to greet the new student?

"Let me show you around…"

* * *

Mira had to admit she had fun, even if she didn't want it in the first place. Kenya was a smart yet funny person, who would get along with most people. Mira could already tell Kenya would be popular and have many friends… Friends… Maybe they weren't as bad as Mira thought; after all she just made a friend today. Kenya was in grade younger than Mira, so they didn't have the same class, but they would still see each other in the halls.

Mira was now heading out of the school, when she heard her name being called. "Hoshi-san!" That was Kenya, running towards her. Students watched closely, seeing how Mira would react.

_"You want to be outgoing, no? Then you need to be friendly and take risks!"_

"Call me Mira." Gasps where heard, this wasn't the Mira Hoshi—THE Mira Hoshi who would always correct people's grammar and speech—THE Mira Hoshi who always ate lunch by herself outside because she needed a "quiet environment"—THE Mira Hoshi who was the 'Mature and Responsible Young Lady' who wouldn't just tell someone to call her by her first name so quickly.

"O-okay!" A bit surprised at this Kenya stuttered a bit, but who was the most surprised was Mira. "Mira-chan, um… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later this week—like on the weekend…You know to get to know each other better…" Kenya continued a bit embarrassed of asking.

Whispers were heard around the two of them, Mira ignored then and started to speak. "I have studying to do this weekend—…" She started till she heard the voice in her mind click its tongue.

_"Friendly, Mira, must I show you every time?" _

"—But how about Friday?" What?! Who was doing this?! Mira couldn't believe this! But isn't this what she wanted? Yea, it was… Taking in a deep mental breath Mira started to just go along with this and see how it unfolds.

"Okay! I just need to make sure with my folks! Here's my number, call me after checking with your parents too!" Yea, her parents… they wouldn't care… they never did, and they never will.

"Sure." Mira replied taking the piece of paper from Kenya and putting it in her bag and watched Kenya leave as she continued to walk out of the school's property, hearing whispers. Not good ones either…no they were doubtful whispers.

* * *

Mira took a seat on the park's benches. She had walked here, the local park then going home. What would she do there? Study? No, she wanted to do more than that. _**Shuffle…Shuffle…**_ Wait… did something move in her bag? Slowly, Mira reached to open her school bag, and when she did something flew out taking Mira by surprised.

"Whew! It was getting stuffy in there!" A small figure said as if floated in the air stretching.

"W-what are y-you?!" This was definitely NOT normal.

"Oh, hi! I'm Mitsuki! Your 'would be self'! One of your Guardian Characters!" Mitsuki looked like a chibi human with wolf ears and tail, and seemed rather chirpy…Wait, did that mean…

"Were you the one who made me greet Misako-san?!" Mira asked a bit annoyed that Mitsuki did that.

"Yep! You wished to change, so you did!" Sighing Mira opened her bag to see the other egg, apparently Mitsuki was in one of those eggs…because one of them hatched…

"So you came from the egg? So there are more of you?"

"Well, not exactly me, but other 'would be selves'~!" Mitsuki sung making Mira rolled her, and noticed a letter in the bottom of her leather bag. It was nicely decorated with a sticker sealing it. Opening Mira read it aloud:

_ Dear Mira Hoshi,_

_ You are welcomed to the Guardian's Tea Party this Thursday at the Royal Garden. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Guardians of Seiyo Academy_

"They just don't give up do they?" Mira said a bit annoyed.

"But it seems like fun! Let's go! Let's go!" Mitsuki shouted throwing her arms in the air.

"But what if someone sees you?"

"Only those with Guardian Characters can see Guardian Characters!" Mira nodded, today was Wednesday, tomorrow she would try to attend the Tea Party.

* * *

"_Hello?" _

"Kenya? This is Mira."

_"Ah, Mira-chan! Hey! My parents said yes, how about yours?" _

"They don't mind." Of course they don't, they don't care what goes on in her life.

_"Okay! So after school?"_

"That's fine, Kenya."

_"Awesome! I got to go now, we're eating dinner, and you know what that mean." _

"Yeah…" Barely, when it was just her and her parents, the three of them would eat together…Now, however, it was her brother's turn. Sure Mira could join them, but she'll probably be ignored, as usual…

_"Bye, Mira-chan!"_

"Bye…"

_**Click…Beep…Beep…**_ Lying on her bed, Mira stared at the ceiling; this was going to be hard. The saying "Bad habits are like a comfortable bed, easy to get into, but hard to get out of." was certainly true.

* * *

"Mira-chan! Wake up! Wake up and come see! Come see!" Mitsuki shouted in Mira ear to have her mumbled and sit up, groggy eyed. But it didn't take much to see another chara that had cat ears and a tail, floating in front of her face, being startled she yelped and fell backwards, and off her bed.

"Hyuu? I guess courage isn't just the only thing you need help with. Grace is definitely on the list." The chara said before floating over to Mira. "Nero's the name. Your other 'would be self'."

However, poor Mira was having trouble adjusting to the wake up call… If this was going to happen everyday, then maybe the old habits aren't so bad… Nah!

"Mira-chan! How are you today?" Kenya greeted Mira once she got to school, resisting the urge to simply ignore her, Mira nodded and carried on the conversation, having Nero and Mitsuki watch a few feet away.

"You know, she adjusting quite well. I didn't expect her to actually accept change so quickly." Mitsuki said, being proud of Mira.

"I think she really wanted change, just didn't know how to start." Nero replied nodding watching Kenya and Mira walk off into the school, causing Nero and Mitsuki to chase after her. With a painful wake up call and a nice greeting at school, the day seemed to go by smoothly, till that is till school ended…

"Okay, to the Royal Garden!" Mitsuki said pretending to march and lead the way, till Mira noticed some students in the higher classes picking on Kenya.

"Hyuu! Courage is the essence of leaders!" Nero said, causing Mira to character change into her "Braver self".

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Mira yelled stomping towards the students, and surprising Kenya.

"Well, if it isn't the book worm Mira Hoshi. What are you going to do? List us the periodic table?" One of the students said smugly, causing the other bullies to laugh to.

"Kenya, get out of here." Mira warned as Kenya started to protest till she saw Mira roll up her long sleeve shirt and nodded as she ran to the exit. "You know if a fight starts, the administrators will believe the one who is 'mature and responsible' than trouble makers." She said smirking before delivering a punch right in the bully's face. So a fight started…. The tea party would just have to wait….

* * *

"Guys! Mira and some upper classmen have gotten into a fight!" Yaya shouted running into the Garden causing all of the Guardians to rush out, to where the fight was…

* * *

The principal shouted at Mira and the group of students. Mira had a bruised cheek; she was the one with the minimum damage. Kenya apparently had gotten some of the staff members when she fled. Just then the Guardians had arrived, and joined the crowd.

Before the bullies could speak, Mira spoke. "Sir, I saw them bullying a close friend, and I told them to stop, but they started the fight by throwing punches. I had to defend myself and my friend; I was able to hold them back while she left. In fact she was the one who fetched you sir. Kenya Misako."

The bullies' jaws dropped, Mira had just lied, AND she wasn't in a character change (not that they knew that…)! They tried to protest in the sake of not having to be expelled. The principal turned to Kenya and asked her if that was true, who nodded and agreed with Mira, who smiled at her.

"But sir! She started it!" One of them shouted.

"Now, you expect me to believe you? You all have s bad records; most of them were of fights. Fights you guys _started._ Besides, why would Mira start a fight with no reason? She's one of the best students in the school. She knows what is right and what is not!" The principal yelled as some of the staff members and himself, walked the troublemakers to the office. Mira gave the bullies an 'I told you' look, behind the staff member's back, shocking the bullies.

Walking over the Kenya, Mira asked her if she was alright, and whispered a "Thanks".

Kenya said she was ok, but whispered back, "I should be thanking you. You stood up for me. Even got into a fight…"

Mira smiled, which caused Nero and Mitsuki to smile too.

After the crowd slowly disappeared, and Kenya went home the only ones in the hall was the Guardians and Mira. "Sorry about missing that tea party, maybe next week."

"But wait, we have to explain to you about your Charas, and warn you about other things!" Amu exclaimed as Mira started to walk away.

Turning back, Mira smiled. "I think I'll live for now. I'm pretty tired. I'm busy tomorrow after school. If what you need to tell so important, then meet me at the park near the fountain on Saturday. Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Mira said walking off, still smiling. This was the first day of her new change. Compared to last week, her major changes though, are the amount of smiling, friendliness, and courageous risks. All that just barely scratched the surface of her true self. If she changes that much in a two day time, then she'll be her true self in no time… that is if things go smoothly…


	2. Second Change

Second Change:

"What! Three more!" It was Friday Morning, the third day since Mira found Mitsuki's and Nero's eggs, and she now discovered three more eggs!

"Awesome, more friends!" Mitsuki shouted excited.

"Hyuu! Your true self must be one colorful person…" Nero said being a wise cracker.

Ignoring Nero's unnecessary comment, Mira grabbed the eggs, stuffed it in her bag and started to get ready school. Today was the day she would spend time with Kenya….

* * *

"Music Class…? I didn't know you like music Mira." Mitsuki said a bit surprised, Mira nodded and listened to the teacher starting to speak.

"Okay class, yesterday your homework was to compose a song; today you'll be playing that song. It's worth 4 Grades." Mira took out her song sheet and got her guitar from her music locker in the class, as did everyone else.

She heard a voice in her mind. "_A good musician practices and makes sure that their work is the best it can be!_" So she started to go over her music sheet, without hesitation before she heard another voice.

"_Share you're hope and shed light on those who's lost their light, the best is to do it in your own style!_" Quickly revising some of the lines of her song, she turned it into a positive song.

"Mira Hoshi! You're next." The teacher said as Mira grabbed her sheet handed it to her teacher and sat in front of the class with her guitar.

_"A mother stands by her daughter_

_Seeing her laying there in the hospital bed, _

_How could she know that one time_

_Would lead her to slowly lose her only child?_

_She can only pray…_

_Here we stand across the world,_

_Living as someone is dying, _

_Life is the greatest gift from above._

_What do we do when the end of the road,_

_Could be the next few steps we take?_

_We live and love,_

_We forgive and give thanks for all the things we were blessed with. _

_The days we stand here, healthy is a blessing alone,_

_For down the street, some had just lost their loved one._

_Take a hold of your life,_

_For this is your story, _

_You write the pages, _

_The pages of our greatest blessing, _

_Life…_

_Here we stand across the world,_

_Living as someone is dying, _

_Life is the greatest gift from above._

_What do we do when the end of the road,_

_Could be the next few steps we take?_

_We live and love,_

_We forgive and give thanks for all the things we were blessed with. _

_The days we stand here, healthy is a blessing alone,_

_And fulfill your purpose here. _

_Take a hold of your life,_

_For this is your story, _

_You write the pages, _

_The pages of our greatest blessing, _

_Life…_

_Here we stand across the world,_

_Living as someone is dying, _

_Life is the greatest gift from above._

_What do we do when the end of the road,_

_Could be the next few steps we take?_

_We fulfill our purpose,_

_We fulfill our dreams and hopes_

_Even if they seem impossible,_

_Still aim for the stars…_" Finishing the song off, the class started to clap and applause, as the teacher smile and congratulated her.

"That was simply amazing Mira, you got your A's with flying colors!" Soon after, class was over, and Mira was the only one in class she was putting away her guitar when someone voice was heard.

"Don't Mira-chan, you need that!"

"That's your greatest gift right there, Mira-chan!" Another voice yelled to her. Turning around to see who dared call her by her name without permission, she saw two more Charas floating there. They both had similar features, their bright red hair and hazel eyes, though their outfits were different. One had a guitar in her hand with a white bunny tail and ears, while the other had brown bunny ears with a tail and had a book on hope in her hands.

Smiling Mira walked over to the newly hatched Charas, and nodded putting the guitar in its carrying case, and picked up her books and bag, taking her Charas' advice. Before she walked out of the class room she asked them what their names were.

The one carrying a guitar smiled, "Kanna's my name! And this is my twin," The other chara carrying the book smiled and finished Kanna's sentence. "I'm Linata"

"Well Kanna, Linata, welcome." Nero, Mitsuki and Mira said giving the two sisters a warm welcome.

* * *

"Mira-chan, I didn't know you played the guitar!" Kenya exclaimed noticing Mira carrying her guitar. School was over and Kenya and Mira were heading towards a café were they would get a small something to eat and talk before heading towards the park.

"Yea, I've been playing since I was small. Though for a few years, I only played in school, I started to study more often for my classes. Though, I think I might start playing again at home."

"Wow, Mira-chan! You're so cool! I'm glad you're my friend!" Kenya said making Mira blush and look and away scratching her cheek, when she heard a voice in her mind.

"_Sweet and soft, is the way to start!_"

Turning her head back to Kenya, Mira smiled. "To be honest, I've never had a friend before. I'm glad too. You know, to have my first friend be someone as kind, smart and funny like you, I'm extremely happy!" Mentally sighing, Mira thought that was extremely out of her character to be all mushy and kind, but that's what her true self is, right? So why not just try and go along and open up more?

Now it was Kenya turn to be flustered. She blushed and looked down, thanking Mira for the complement. Mira giggled, and brought up a new subject. Soon they reached the café.

"Psst, Mira, go to the restroom, come see, come see!" Mitsuki hushed as Mira asked Kenya to order her a cup of tea, and that's she'll be right back. Kenya nodded and sat down, as Mira rushed to the restroom.

Going into a stall, she opened her bag to see another chara fly out, startling her. The Chara didn't resemble any animal, though it resembled a hyper girly girl, with curly blond hair and a pink frilly dress. "Hi! My name's Kira!"

"Hello, Kira." Mira greeted the last chara.

Nero smirked. "Hyuu. I'll repeat what I said earlier, you're true self must be one colorful person." Mira shot Nero a quick glare, before sighing; her old life of being a 'Mature and Responsible Young Lady' was definitely over. Walking back to Kenya, Mira sat down at their table. The rest of the night was wonderful, and fun. Maybe a bit too much fun for Mira. After all, a 'Mature and Responsible Young Lady' doesn't really stay up late with friends to have fun. Then again, that _portrayed self_ is out of the picture. _Permanently_.

* * *

"Ugh! So tired!" Mira said yawning. She had stayed over at Kenya house so late, she ended up sleeping there overnight, though to make sure that if her parents started to worry about her (though that would be quite unusual) she left a message on the message machine saying she'll be back in the morning. No reply. Sometimes "No news is Good news".

"Hyuu! Well, staying up till two in the morning has that effect dearie." Nero said smugly earning a glare from Mira. Sighing, she leaned back in the bench she was sitting in. It was Saturday, and she told the Guardians to meet her at the fountain in the park. Stupid her, she didn't mention a time. So here she's been sitting since eight in the morning, its noon currently.

"Hoshi-san!" That voice belonged to her classmate Amu Hinamori, who walked up to her along with the Guardians and one previous Guardian.

"Ah, hello—*yawn*" Mira started to greet them but yawned halfway in her sentence.

"Still tired? Girls let's give her a wake up call!" Mitsuki shouted as Mira eyes widen horrified of what was about to happen, her five Charas screamed—no screech, in her ears. Even the Guardian covered their ears. Poor Mira, she was too late to save her ears from going deaf… though she didn't actually go deaf, but she did hear a ringing noise for a few moments. She was definitely awake and ready. Ready to kill a certain group of Charas… Boy if looks could kill… Earth as we knew would have been wiped away from the solar system leaving there being only 7 planets, poor Pluto being discovered as a Dwarf Planet and poor Earth being destroyed because of an unwelcome wake up call.

"Um… Hoshi-san…" Tadase started to say causing Mira to stop killing her Charas with her destructive glare (well fatal and deadly is one thing, though it's not strong enough to wipe Earth from the solar system.)

"Hm?" Mira asked as if she just came back to planet earth (though if her 'destructive' glare wiped out planet Earth, it would have to be Planet Mars then, or maybe one of the Moons of Jupiter, or was it Saturn?)

"I thought you had two Charas?" Amu asked unsure of how she gained three more.

"Oh! Yeah, yesterday I found three more eggs. Why? Is that abnormal? You have four don't you Hinamori-san?" Mira asked referring to Amu's four Charas—Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"Yes, but you have one more! That's the first time I've seen so many of one person." Amu exclaimed amazed.

Whistling, Kukai (the previous Guardian that belonged to the Jack's chair) said the one phrase that Mira was all too aware of, which earned him a glare from Mira. "You're true self must be one colorful person."

"Hyuu! That's my line!" Nero fumed at someone trying to be a wise cracker. She was the only wise cracker here!

"Anyway, I'm pretty aware of who you all are, though, not this whole Chara business. Hey, I'm learning and catching it slowly. So what's this important stuff you have to tell me? Let's walk, and head to my house." Mira said standing up.

"Is your parents okay with that?" Nagihiko asked unsure.

"Yeah, they should be at work, and Kaito should be with them…"

"Kaito?" Amu wondered.

"Baby Brother. So let's talk and walk." Mira said leading the way and bring up the topic of why they all gathered here.

"Have you heard of Easter?" Rima asked, making Mira character change with Nero and started singing.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail  
Hoppin' down the bunny trail,  
Hippity hoppity,  
Easter's on its way

Bringin' ev'ry girl and boy  
A basketful of Easter joy  
Things to make your Easter  
Bright and gay

He's got jelly beans for Tommy  
Colored eggs for sister Sue  
There's an orchid for your mommy  
And an Easter bonnet too. Oh!

Here' comes Peter Cottontail  
Hoppin' down the bunny trail  
Hippity hoppity  
Happy Easter Day…"

Nero started to snicker as Mira explained once she saw the annoyed glances. "The Holiday of Easter."

"Don't be a wise cracker," Kiseki (Tadase's Chara) warned as Nero fumed.

"Hey! I'm her Chara, so if I'm a wise cracker, then so is she! Besides, its fun as heck!" Nero exclaimed, being proud of her annoying trait.

"Not that type of Easter, it's the Easter Company…" Amu began explaining, which brought up the topic of the embryo. Which had Mira give them a disgusted look and asked them why they were looking for an embryo, and of what creature. They all started to protest, even her Charas, saying it was an Egg, like the type the Charas came from, that it can grant any wish. Pretty soon, after the explanation they reached her house, and it was about three in the afternoon. Since they had covered the main topics they wanted to tell her about, Kukai left, because of his soccer practice, Yaya to go and help her parents with some errands, and Tadase, but not before telling Mira to come to the Royal Garden on Monday after school.

So Amu, Rima and Nagihiko were the only ones left. "Coming in, or are you going to ditch me too?" Mira said in a joking way, which they said no they weren't, and Mira welcomed them into her home.

"You have a nice house," Nagihiko complimented.

"Thank you," Leading them into the living room, Mira told them to make themselves comfortable.

"You guys want to play?! We have a play area in Mira's room! It was when she was young!" Mitsuki asked the other Charas, as they adventured off to Mira's room.

Mira smiled at the Charas watching them fly off to her room. Amu looked at all the photos on the shelves of the bookcases in the room. "This is your baby brother, Hoshi-san?"

"Call me Mira, and yes, that's my baby brother and parents." Mira replied as Rima and Nagihiko also took a look, however Nagihiko found something strange with all the pictures.

"Why aren't you in any of them?" He asked, causing Amu and Rima to realize it too.

Mira stayed quiet, and looked at the time. Changing subjects Mira exclaimed, "Is it really 5:30?! I need prepare dinner! Do you guys want to help? My parents and Kaito are going to stay out a bit late, you know go to that carnival in the next city? They are always traveling, and I have school, so yea…hehe….So you wanna stay for dinner?" Mira said nervously. It was all true. Her parents did make plans in the next city over, to take a vacation with Kaito and them.

"Let me check with my parents, Rima do you need to call your parents too? What about you Nagihiko?" Amu asked totally forgetting the question on the pictures, along with Rima, though Nagihiko didn't, he didn't bring it up again…yet.

"There's a phone in the kitchen, right through that door, if you need to use it." Mira said as Amu and Rima nodded and headed towards the Kitchen.

Mira and Nagihiko stood in an awkward silence. "Um… do you need to check with your parents?" She asked nervous. Her family was a touchy subject. Besides, she just started to get along with these people, and she didn't want to burden them with her problems. Maybe later she'll share… Maybe….

"Yea, I'll be right back." He finally said, walking into the kitchen. Mira sighed and stared at the roof.

_'Maybe when I start finally showing my true self, my parents will start to notice me, and I can spend some time with Kaito…. I never spend time with my own brother, my parents always hog him along with spoil him.'_ She stared at her hands. _'I wonder what it's like…to be spoiled….'_ Indeed. Mira might have gotten attention when she was young and Kaito wasn't born, but her parents never spoiled her, they were good parents to her, and now they're starting to slack off by ignoring their oldest child who is a preteen soon to be a teen in a few months, and spoiling their youngest child who's going to be a spoiled brat if they keep it up.

"Mira-chan, are you coming? Our parent's agreed to let us stay for dinner." Amu said popping her head out of the kitchen snapping Mira out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes! Coming!"

_'Perhaps friends are enough… Yeah, to me, having friends is being spoiled…'_


	3. Third Change

Third Change:

"Man, the only time they actually notice you is when they need you to do them a favor…" Kanna mumbled to Mira who sat in the living room watching her baby brother play, it was Sunday, and Mira was babysitting her brother.

"I don't mind, at least I'm able to see my baby bro," Mira said smiling as Kaito looked over at Mira and her Charas.

"Nee-chan, I'm not a baby!" Kaito pouted, making Mira walk over to him and kneel down to his height.

"I'm sorry Kaito, of course not. You're a five year old, and five year olds aren't babies at all. You're a young boy. And you know what young boys are able to do with their big sisters?" Mira asked her baby brother who tilted his head in wonder what she meant.

"What?"

"They get to go and get some ice cream!"

"Yaa! Ice cream, ice cream!" Kaito cheered, as Mira chuckled and grabbed his small hand in hers and walked him out of the house with her five Charas following, but far enough to give her some privacy with her brother.

"Ahh! How sweet!" Kira sighed dreamily.

"This girl is certainly something, ain't she Linata?" Kanna asked her sister who nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I meant what I said `bout her true self being one colorful person. It was just fun making it a wise cracking comment." Nero said putting her hands behind her head.

"She seems to be doing fine on her own. Why does she need us?" Kanna asked confused, the Charas seemed to be in deep thought, well all but Mitsuki. Mitsuki flared with anger.

"Why do you think!? She's needs support. She's willing to change, but she needs us to guide her! Like what you said Nero, she really wanted to change, just didn't know how! If we direct her, and show her how to express herself, she'll start to change! Because she wants to change! She needs us and we need her!" Mitsuki shouted, talking sense into the other Charas.

"She's right. We must not lose hope in her, or us!" Linata agreed nodding her head in approval.

* * *

Walking through the park, Mira still held on to Kaito's hand, as he used his other to hold his strawberry ice cream cone. Mira looked at Kaito then in front of her. She could never hate him, though she envies him at certain point in time, she could never hate him. "Hoshi-san?" Turning around Mira saw an unexpected meeting.

"Neh? Oh, Fujisaki-san, what a pleasant surprise." Mira greeted, smiling. "Remember, you can call me Mira-chan, I don't mind that much anymore."

"Nee-chan, who's that?"

"Kaito this is Fujisaki-san, a classmate of mine. Fujisaki-san this is my younger brother, Kaito."

"Ah, if we're one a first name basis, you can call me by my first name too." He replied.

"Onii-san, do you want ice cream?" Kaito asked Nagihiko tugging on his shirt. A bit surprise, he shook his and patted Kaito on the head.

"Nah, maybe next time, Kaito."

"_Useless! USSSSSSEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" _ A voice screeched as a black egg with an X on it floated towards them, causing Mira to shield Kaito from any harm, it may cause.

"Nagihiko-kun, watch Kaito." Mira told him, as she put Kaito behind Nagihiko and started to walk towards the egg, which popped opened and a black Chara with an X on its forehead appeared.

"_USELESS!_"

"Mira, that's an X egg, don't go near it! You need—" Nagihiko started to warn, but Mira was still advance towards the creature.

"Mira!" Her Charas shouted, as the creature attacked Mira, which sent her to her knees, but she stood and still advanced towards it, raising her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Shh… I'm not going to hurt you. See, no weapon or tricks." Mira replied in a soft voice.

Kaito stared frighten of what the creature might do to his sister, but she still slowly advance towards the creature, who attacked again, hurting her shoulder. Kaito started to cry, and Nagihiko bent down, still watching Mira as he tried to comfort him.

"Shh… I'm not your enemy. I just want to help. Shh… Tell me what's wrong…" She whispered as the creature hesitated before slowly floating her. Cupping her hands together, Mira waiting for the creature to sit in her palms, when it did, she started to sing a sweet wondrous melody. Closing its eyes, listening to the soft melody, a bright light shun and the creature turned into a chara that resemble an athlete.

"Thanks miss, for saving me! Gotta return to my owner! Thanks again miss!" the Chara said flying off. Mira fell to her knees panting, from the harsh attack, causing Kaito and Nagihiko to run up to her along with her Charas, but before they did, Kaito told them to get away from her.

"Shh, Kaito, they're not the bad ones. They're apart of me." Mira said wincing, causing her brother to cry and Nagihiko to help her up and help her to a bench near by.

"Shh, Kaito darling. Don't cry…" Mira said hushing him, sniffing Kaito nodded.

"Wah! Mira-chan! That was so brave! Did Nero cause you to act out so brave?!" Mitsuki said crying, crying tears of relief and joy.

"No, I didn't make her do that! I'm not that stupid!" Nero shouted, sounding offended.

"Don't fight guys. I'm sorry to make you guys worry. The thing seemed like it was in pain, and I just needed to help it, showing that I wasn't going to hurt it… I dunno….it came naturally I guess."

"Mira-chan," Nagihiko began, causing Mira to look at him. "That really was amazing. You purified an X egg with just reason and melody. Usually you have to Character Transform to purify X eggs. You have a gift."

Blushing, Mira looked down at Kaito who fell asleep on her lap. "Poor Kaito, it must have been too much for him."

"_Who ARE you Mira Hoshi?_" Nagihiko wondered to himself sitting down next to her.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The Guardians yelled, Monday morning, and Nagihiko decided to request a meeting before the meeting after school.

"I saw it; she purified an X egg without transforming. It was only one egg, so I don't know if she can do that with a larger group of X eggs, or if she transforms." Nagihiko said seriously.

"Is that even possible?" Yaya asked in disbelief. This was unheard of for the Guardians. Voices spoke, ones that didn't belong to the Guardians or their Charas.

"Hyuu! You're talking behind her back! She won't like this if she found out."

"Now, now, I'm sure they have a real good reason, right?"

"Cha! They better! No one befriends Mira-chan and backstabs her!"

"Hehe, I believe their over shocked of the events yesterday. It's cute!"

"Maybe, perhaps it was the process of purification that she did they're so shocked of." Turning around the Guardian saw Mira's Charas.

"Eh?! If you're here then Mira—," Amu started to say as Nero sneered.

"Now you think she's a weakling?! That she needs us with her 24/7 to watch her?!" Nero fumed.

"That's not what she meant, Nero! You're so headstrong, Nero. She probably meant if we're here then she might be here, right?" Linata asked Amu to confirm her conclusion, in which Amu nodded.

"You're her Charas, do you might have any idea how she was able to do that?!" Kusukusu asked amazed.

"Hehe, you guys are funny. You haven't realized it yet?" Kira inquired in a sweet tone.

They were silent, which raised the tension of the room, as Mira's Charas' faces turned serious. Kira, the cheerful girl, was now serious along with the other four Charas. Mitsuki started to tell them. "Mira is related to the _Protector_, from generations ago."

Half of the Guardians— Amu, Rima, and Yaya, had no clue what she meant. However the other half—Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai (he came to heard what the important meeting was about) was astonished and serious at the same time. Seeing that the girls didn't understand what they meant by protector, Linata started to tell a story.

"…Her family, especially her parents and brother, doesn't know of _the protector_, one, because they never had Charas, and her brother's to young to understand. However her whole family before her parents has had Charas, however they all around deceased now, since se has no aunts and uncles, she's the last one of the _Protector_'s heritage. The _Protector_ was the only one who was able to lure out the embryo with his gift of music and reason. He was the only one who was able to catch the Embryo." Linata paused looking at them.

"Though, he didn't want to wish for anything, saying these words:

'_If we wish for change, _

_Our wish become a goal,_

_For just wishing get you no where and no stronger, _

_Than if you were to carry out the change._

_If you really wish to change,_

_Then you need to do your part,_

_And carry out your wish._

_If you can get your wish handed to you on a platter,_

_Then you didn't want change after all._'"

"He then set out his own wish, a wish which turned into his goal, a goal to protect the Embryo, and all those who seek its power. Every time someone was about to catch it, he used his ability to lure it back to him and release it once again. That's why the Embryo is still wandering around somewhere out there… The Hoshi family is the family that carried out the Protector's will. Right now, she's the enemy of any of those who want the Embryo." Nero continued for Linata.

"However, she can't do it alone. For multiple reasons, we're going to leave untold." Kira picked up after Nero.

"Which means you guys either help us," Kanna started to finish. "Or become our enemy."

* * *

"_Hmm… I wonder where they went. I hope they're alright…_" Mira thought about her Charas as she stared out the window. She had been in class for a while, since she came to school relatively early.

"Mira-chan!" Snapping out of her thoughts Mira turned to see Kenya walk up to her with a bag in hand. Cue the rumor-spreading. Ignoring her classmates, Mira smiled at Kenya as she walked to Mira's desk.

"Hello Kenya-chan." Mira said politely.

"I noticed you don't bring a lunch, nor do you buy it…." Kenya start to say softly, wait did this mean Kenya and Mira had the same lunch?! Mira never knew this…! How has she not have realized this!! If Mira could, she would have taken a Bazooka and aimed at herself for her stupidity. Instead, she did it mentally. Eh, still would have had the same effect, either way—Nero, Mitsuki, Kanna, Kira and Linata would probably would have directed it to aim to her alarm clock—wait, no that's already been destroyed… her Charas are her new alarm clock and that won't work either… They'll probably aim in at Pluto. Poor Pluto, first being discovered as a Dwarf Planet, then being destroyed by a bunch a Charas who were trying to save their owner from shooting herself with a Bazooka…. Yea, her old portrayed self is gone with Pluto. No mature and responsible young lady would be having these thoughts, unless she was an "insane, mature and responsible young lady"….Yea that sounds right.

"…So, I was able to put another lunch together for you!" Wait, did Mira miss something? Argh! She was NOT with it today! (Maybe the destruction of Pluto in her mental world had some weird effect…)

Handing Mira a bento, Mira looked at it, and thanked Kenya, asked her if she would like to eat lunch with her under the Cherry Tree. Kenya nodded excited, and then said goodbye to Mira before heading towards her class. Soon enough, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, and Amu took their seats. What Mira found strange, was that her Charas were following behind them. Narrowing her eyes, Mira found it suspicious that her Charas were with the Guardians without her…

* * *

Walking in silence, Mira noticed her Charas were unusually quiet. No one was in the halls since it was after school. Turning around she noticed her Charas following far behind, as if they were sulking.

"Now, are you going to share your problems? Or are you going to keep it to yourselves?" Mira asked assertively.

In an instant, her Charas were hugging her and crying. "We're sorry, Mira-chan!" they kept repeating.

"For what?" Mira soon got her answer….

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

"WHAT?!" Mira couldn't believe her ears… She was the new…Protector?! Calming herself down, she forgave her Charas… "Perhaps we should continue to go to the Guardians…"

"So we made our final decision?" Tadase asked the Guardians who nodded before Mira walked into the Gardens.

"Ah, Hoshi-san, I'm glad you can make it." Tadase greeted making Mira sit down and take a deep breath.

"So?" Mira asked confusing the Guardians.

"So what?" Yaya asked confused.

"They told me about…..the protector stuff and that you all were going to decide on either helping me or continuing finding the Embryo." Mira said a bit curtly.

"Well Hoshi-san, we decided that we'll help you, since our goal is basically the same. To prevent Easter from getting the Embryo." Tadase said which made Mira extremely happy.

"Thank you, thank you all." Mira said in a better mood, though the realization of something hit her mind like a steel ball being chucked at a wall. "OH SNAP!" She shouted wide-eyed. Picking up her bag she rummaged through it till she came across a sheet of paper.

_**Sassari Academy Application **_

_**Name: **__**Hoshi, Mira**_

_**Age: **__**13**_

_**Applying for:(X- yes, O- no)  
**_

**_(x) _**_**Music **_

**(O) **_**Fine Arts**_

**(O) **_**Media Arts**_

_**(X) **__**Family Consumer Science**_

____________________________________________________

______________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________

_**Applications Due No Later Than:**_

…_**./.…/….**_

_**Monday, 3:30 pm**_

Looking at her watch, afraid of the time, it read 4:00 pm. "Argh! How could I FORGET _THAT!!!_?" Mira yelled in frustration before banging her head on the table.

"Hyuu! Resorting to self-violence Mira-chan? Tsk, tsk! You lose brain cells that way!"

"Shut up, Nero." Kanna told Nero bluntly, earning a glare from her. "What's wrong, Mira-chan?"

Resting her head on the table she lifted up her application to getting into the special courses at Sassari Academy. "Eh? What's this?" Mitsuki asked aloud grabbing it and mumbled to herself reading it.

"Sassari Academy Application…..Name…Age…Courses….Summary of ….one's goals….etc… Why do you have this? What's so special about the school?" Oh, she should not have said that.

Character changing with Kanna without realizing it, Mira began to rant…and rant…and rant on about the school especially the Music classes and the family consumer science class, otherwise called _Home Ec._ Whispering to Linata, Kira asked if Kanna also ranted like this.

"Very much so. She hates it when someone asks questions, like the ones Mitsuki asked. Especially when it involves music and such." Cue Kanna's ranting on how people should know things and that anyone who's a fan of music and such should know the basic.

"Eh… Um… I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's the matter?" Amu asked a bit nervous that Mira might bite her head off for asking.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" Mira said calming down along with Kanna. If it was an average person, they would suspect Mira of having major mood swings. Handing them her application, she explained it as they looked at it.

"I was going to apply to the Sassari Academy. It's well known for its Music classes, Art classes and its Family and Consumer Science class, otherwise known as Home Ec. However," Mira paused and sighed. "I'm too late, seeing as the deadline was a half an hour ago."

"Why would you want to change schools?" Oh, right, they didn't know she played the guitar… or her other hobbies….

"Well…."

* * *

Me: Ya... Next chapter gonna be fun... Hehe

Mira: (looks suspicious) Why?

Me: Does, "Here comes Peter Cottontail, Hoppin down the bunny Trail, Hippity Hoppity, Easter's on its way~!" mean anything to you?

Nero: Yea! It means-(Mira covers Nero's mouth)

Mira: Its bad enough to make me sing _that_ again, let alone every time I meet _them_, but for you to spoil it?! Come on!

Me: (Sighs) Fine. Stay tune for the "Fourth Change" of _Won't Stop_!

Mitsuki: Don't forget to review! Comments and suggestions are always welcomed!


End file.
